Take a sip of wine
by Eni-gwada
Summary: Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme. Ni sa force ni sa faiblesse ni son coeur. Lors de la Bataille Finale, Severus Snape doit accomplir la dernière mission que lui a donnée Dumbledore. Seul, et malgré les ténèbres qui menacent de l'engloutir... Slash SS/HP. Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard.


**Take a sip of wine**

Disclaimer : Blablabla, aucun des personnages de Harry Potter n'est à moi - et c'est bien dommage (pour moi, hein, pas pour eux)... Les vers du résumé sont de Louis Aragon, "Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux", La Diane française.

A/N : Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ici, avant le début de l'histoire, donc je tiens juste à vous préciser que c'est mon premier OS (oui, je sais, après une histoire de plusieurs chapitrer, et une traduction de 27, ça fait bizarre de dire que c'est un premier OS...). Ah oui, et aussi Severus est un peu OOC, mais je m'expliquerai là-dessus plus bas. Sur ce, à vos risques et périls !

* * *

_Il aurait dû refuser. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait jamais accepter une mission d'Albus sans savoir à l'avance en quoi elle consisterait exactement. Mais il l'avait fait. Et il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il ne devait pas écouter son coeur qui saignait et s'agitait follement comme un oiseau blessé pris au piège._

Severus Snape resserra sa prise sur sa baguette. Il se mit en marche lentement, et avança en ayant à peine conscience des sorts qui fusaient autour de lui. La bataille faisait toujours rage, peut-être même plus qu'avant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les Mangemorts n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Les plus faibles s'étaient enfuis en transplant, mais les autres, les plus fidèles, étaient restés. Qu'importait le fait de tomber ici et maintenant, quand ils étaient pratiquement sûrs d'être condamnés au baiser du Détraqueur, ou du moins à la prison à vie ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter une dernière fois de montrer qu'ils croyaient en leurs idéaux, malgré la défaite qu'ils savaient inéluctable ? Oui, rester dans la mémoire de leur femme et leurs enfants à jamais insoumis, pour toujours porteurs d'une gloire éphémère, et pour une fois, la dernière ironiquement, véritablement courageux. Mourir en combattant... et plonger sans remords au plus profond de l'enfer ! Seule Bellatrix Lestrange, peut-être, n'avait cure de ces élans héroïques, et tomba sous la baguette de Remus Lupin la haine et la rage toujours ancrées au ventre.

_Aurait-il pu refuser, de toute façon ? Aurait-il pu se douter que des sentiments se développeraient en lui à ce point, des sentiments d'une intensité jamais ressentie auparavant ? Et même, même, aurait-il pu décider de ne pas satisfaire la dernière volonté du directeur, et supporter la déception qui aurait alors envahi son regard bleu déjà éteint ? Alors oui, il l'avait fait. Il avait accepté cette mission. En étant parfaitement conscience qu'elle serait peut-être sa perte._

Severus pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil le jeune Weasley qui se battait comme un beau diable, tout comme sa soeur dont les cheveux traçaient une traînée de flammes. Severus envoya d'un coup de baguette le Mangemort qui menaçait Granger par-derrière valser contre le mur. Cette dernière lui jeta un bref regard, et stupéfixa sans plus attendre un deuxième Mangemort. Un sourire amer naquit sur les lèvres du Maître de Potions. Qu'ils restent donc dans la Grande Salle. Là où ils ne risqueraient pas de _l_'apercevoir.

Lorsqu'il avait lu la lettre posthume qu'Albus lui avait laissée, il avait cru mourir. Il l'avait relue plusieurs fois, pour être certain de ne pas s'être trompé. En comprenant que ce n'était pas le cas, il avait brûlé la lettre dans un accès de rage. Puis s'était laissé tomber dans son fauteuil. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte de ses sentiments, et qu'il se laissait aller – quelques fois – à espérer que le bonheur puisse lui convenir à lui aussi. Non, pas maintenant. Pas lui. Pas eux. Par Merlin, pas _lui_.

Severus s'appuya quelques instants sur l'une des grilles de Poudlard. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu profond, où plusieurs étoiles brillaient déjà. Seules quelques lueurs rougeoyantes derrière lui indiquaient la bataille qui faisait rage dans le château millénaire. Severus se passa la main sur le visage, essuyant au passage une larme furtive. Il se sentait si las. Il se pencha pour arracher un brin d'herbe, et le porta à ses narines pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de la vie. Après un court instant, Severus le jeta puis reprit sa baguette qu'il avait posée sur une pierre du muret, et s'obligea à pousser la grille. Il partit dans la direction de la Forêt Interdite sans jeter un regard en arrière. Là où il allait, seule la Mort dominait.

_Lorsque Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu à nouveau vaincra, _

_Alors à son tour le Mal le pénétrera;_

_Et de toutes seule une main aimée _

_Pourra du fardeau à jamais le délivrer. _

_Il_ était là-bas. Si proche... et si inaccessible à la fois. Ses cheveux ébène voletaient autour de son visage tandis qu'_il_ se fendait et parait à une vitesse phénoménale, chacun de ses sorts atteignant sa cible. Severus continua à s'avancer, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la silhouette qui devenait de plus en plus nette. Il voyait à présent les cadavres qui gisaient un peu partout, et le nombre de plus en plus réduit de Mangemorts qui _l_'encerclaient. Trois hommes encapuchonnés tombèrent, fauchés par le même sort. Une magie incroyablement puissante faisait vibrer l'air, et seul un feu gigantesque qui semblait animé éclairait la scène, les ombres de la Forêt Interdite paraissant s'étirer de manière menaçante. Enfin, Severus ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de _lui_. Le dernier Mangemort tomba, révélant une chevelure pâle comme la lune. Lucius. _Il_ sembla presque déçu, et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, comme s'_il_ avait toujours su qu'il était là. Le coeur de Severus rata un battement lorsqu'il croisa un regard émeraude, semblable à nul autre, mais bien plus sombre qu'auparavant, et brillant d'une lueur maléfique. Harry Potter se redressa de toute sa taille, faisant tourner négligemment entre ses doigts sa baguette magique. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

* * *

_Severus,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas avoir à te faire faire cette promesse, mais tu es la seule personne en qui je puisse avoir totalement confiance. Je ne vais pas verser dans un sentimentalisme exacerbé, je sais très bien que cela ne te plairait pas, mais sache que je t'ai toujours considéré un peu comme mon propre fils. D'autre part, je suis certain que tu seras prêt à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour protéger Harry jusqu'au bout. Crois bien que je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer avec beaucoup d'intérêt tes sentiments croissants pour ce jeune homme. Je ne te juge pas. Vous avez bien mérité l'un et l'autre un peu de bonheur, et vous vous complétez parfaitement. Cependant, Severus, j'ai à présent encore plus de mal à te demander de remplir cette mission. Et pourtant, tu devras le faire. Nul autre que toi ne le peut. J'espère que tu pardonneras à un vieillard fatigué et usé par le temps et la vie. Mais plus tard. Seule la force doit t'habiter pour les jours à venir. Laisse ton coeur s'endurcir, et fait de ta rage, de ta révolte contre ta propre impuissance la meilleure arme pour mettre fin à toute cette folie._

_Merlin, je n'aurais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile à écrire, alors que je n'ai même pas à te regarder dans les yeux – oui, j'ai été lâche, pardonne-moi cela également. Harry... Lorsqu'il aura tué Voldemort, la puissance démoniaque qui a fait de lui un tel Mage Noir cherchera probablement à posséder le corps qui a détruit sa précédente enveloppe charnelle. Oui, Severus, c'est horrible à dire et à entendre, mais Voldemort n'est lui-même qu'un vulgaire pantin entre les mains d'une entité bien plus sombre et maléfique que tout ce que nous pouvons imaginer. Sans doute n'est-il pas le premier. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas remarqué une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Gellert – oui, Grindelwald. Comme s'il n'était pas lui-même, que deux âmes se battaient pour contrôler son corps, une lutte permanente dans son propre esprit... Quel être humain pourrait résister dans une telle situation, et ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? Voilà pourquoi tu devras tuer Harry, Severus. Je sais que le Harry tel que nous le connaissons ne pourrait pas supporter de se voir torturer, voire même tuer ses amis et toutes les personnes qu'il aime – toi par dessus tout. Il ne pourrait même pas regarder ses parents ou Sirius dans les yeux lorsqu'il les aurait rejoints. Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Severus, tu lui dois au moins cela. Permets-lui de partir en héros dans la mémoire des siens. Assure-toi que le monde entier se souvienne de lui comme d'un garçon courageux, aimant, prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis et la population sorcière. Si tu l'aimes, Severus, alors tue-le. _

_Pardonne-moi de t'avoir demandé une chose pareille, _

_Albus._

_P.S : Il est impossible de trouver un moyen pour que Harry ne se fasse pas posséder par cette entité maléfique, cela fait plus d'un an que mes recherches sont infructueuses. Harry aura déjà été fragilisé mentalement par la destruction de l'horcruxe de Voldemort qui résidait dans son âme, et il n'y a malheureusement pratiquement aucune chance pour qu'il réussisse à lui résister par la suite. Je sais néanmoins que te dire cela ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à chercher par toi-même..._

* * *

Il ne lui avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois. Véritablement et pleinement fait l'amour, nullement comparable à tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté auparavant. La veille de la bataille, mais Merlin que cela lui semblait loin ! Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'avant-hier. Ils s'étaient tous les deux abandonnés... Juste Severus et Harry. Des êtres effrayés par l'ampleur de ce qui les reliait, mais prêts à s'élancer dans l'inconnu. Ensemble. Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Harry s'approcha de Severus. Ce dernier ne pouvait détacher son regard des pupilles émeraude qui semblaient couvertes d'un voile sombre et ténébreux. Le jeune homme tendit la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

"Severus..."

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'humain, semblant venir à la fois d'ici et d'ailleurs. Comme si Harry appartenait déjà à l'Autre Monde. La voix reprit, plus ferme, rocailleuse, sensuelle.

"Severus... Tu es venu me rejoindre," souffla Harry en se rapprochant de lui. Il était couvert de sang, et sa robe de sorcier était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, encore plus emmêlés qu'auparavant, tranchaient avec sa peau qui était devenue translucide, semblant presque immatérielle. Severus ferma les yeux en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Harry était beau... tel un ange déchu.

"Severus, tu ne dis rien ?" lui demanda Harry d'une voix amusée, presque moqueuse. Severus rouvrit les yeux. Dire... dire quelque chose, alors que tout ce que son coeur lui hurlait était de refermer les bras sur ce corps contre le sien, et se laisser engloutir, par les ténèbres, oui... Mais ensemble jusqu'à la fin.

_Si tu l'aimes, Severus, alors tue-le._ Il recula. Trébucha sur un des nombreux cadavres. Severus jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à Harry. Le jeune homme était resté impassible, ne manifestant aucune émotion. Il haussa simplement un sourcil, et tendit à nouveau la main. Une main tachée de sang. Severus la regarda, cette main, puis il détailla ce corps, ce visage, ces yeux... Son coeur rata un battement. Non. Cette... chose en face de lui n'était pas Harry. Ce n'était pas lui. Le vrai Harry aurait couru vers lui, et l'aurait embrassé jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Le vrai Harry se serait dépêché de rejoindre ses amis, pour les rassurer et les aider à finir de capturer les Mangemorts. Il ne les aurait pas abattu de cette manière si désinvolte, comme s'ils n'étaient que des animaux sans importance. Et de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais le vrai Harry était... pire que tout.

Severus agrippa sa baguette et, avec un cri de bête blessée, lança un premier sort sur celui qu'il avait aimé comme un fou. Harry l'esquiva avec un facilité impressionante, comme si cela ne lui avait demandé aucun effort. Il reprit, l'amusement n'ayant toujours pas disparu de sa voix :

"Allons, allons, Severus, est-ce que ce sont des manières pour récompenser Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ?"

Severus ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre se rende compte d'à quel point tout ceci lui coûtait. Il envoya un Sectumsempra qui n'atteignit pas sa cible, et évita de peu un rayon violacé qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ils se tournaient autour, décrivant un larce cercle, Severus tentant désespérément d'atteindre le sorcier en face de lui, et Harry semblant ne pas vraiment se soucier de ce misérable insecte qui avait osé le défier. Il évitait les sorts avec une aisance inhumaine, et les renvoyait quelques fois à leur expéditeur, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Finalement, après quelques instants de combat qui lui avaient semblé durer des heures, Severus fut projeté contre un tronc d'arbre dans une gerbe d'étincelles noires et émeraude. Il se recroquevilla, tentant de maîtriser la douleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Un pied apparut devant son champ de vision, et le retourna sans ménagement.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Severus reprit sa baguette qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, et lança un informulé. Harry recula, surpris, et Severus en profita pour enchaîner sur un deuxième sort qui cette fois, atteignit Harry en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme roula sur le sol, où il resta immobile. Sans perdre de temps, Severus se dépêcha d'aller s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et fit apparaître une coupe dorée. Il sortit ensuite d'un repli de sa cape une fiole qui contenait un liquide rougeâtre, et la vida dans la coupe. D'une main tremblante, il soutint la tête de Harry en lui inclinant la nuque, et approcha la coupe de ses lèvres, sans oser regarder le visage pâle comme la mort.

Une main agrippa brusquement son poignet, et Harry se releva, furieux. Severus eut tout juste le temps de reposer la coupe, quelques gouttes vermeil tombant sur le sol où elles laissèrent une étrange tache brunâtre. Harry secoua Severus en le maintenant fermement par le poignet, puis le laissa tomber durement sur le sol. Il recula de quelques pas, la colère déformant atrocement les traits de son visage si inexpressif quelques instants auparavant.

"Que croyais-tu faire là, pauvre imbécile ?" La voix claqua, sèche, et Severus eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de fouet. Il se releva à son tour, essuyant d'un revers de sa manche un filet de sang qui lui barrait le visage.

"Je voulais t'aider," dit Severus d'une voix presque suppliante, lui qui n'avait jamais imploré personne. "Je veux t'aider," continua t-il en se reprenant. Il ne devait en aucun cas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments. Cela pourrait tout gâcher.

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant, "Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne."

"Harry..."

"Je ne suis plus Harry !" hurla la créature, sa baguette laissant échapper des étincelles.

"Harry, je sais que tu es là, quelque part... Et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ça. Je t'offre la chance de sauver tes amis, de ne pas te voir les tuer ou les torturer," dit Severus d'une voix forte, ayant de plus en plus de mal à conserver son masque d'impassibilité.

"Mes amis ! Mes amis..." répéta Harry, un nouveau sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Puis il explosa à nouveau : "Vous vous êtes tous servis de moi ! Tous ! Ce n'était pas moi qui comptait, juste le Survivant, gardons-le en vie pour qu'il nous débarrasse de Voldemort, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose après tout ! Qu'importe s'il n'a pas connu d'enfance heureuse, il s'attachera bien plus à nous si nous lui montrons un peu d'affection, et il sera prêt à tout pour nous remercier...Elevons-le en ne lui montrant que la voie du sacrifice, quelle autre pourrait-il choisir ?"

Harry tourna le dos à Severus, et reprit d'une voix plus basse, "Vous m'avez tous manipulé..."

"Je n'ai jam-" tenta de se défendre Severus, mais il fut interrompu par le cri de rage que poussa Harry. Trois arbres de la Forêt Interdite s'enflammèrent tout d'un coup alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau pour lui faire face.

"Tu n'as jamais quoi ? Tu étais le premier au contraire ! Tu ne m'as accepté dans ton lit que parce que je te rappelais ma mère !"

"C'était au début, et je t'avais prévenu dès le dép-"

"Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes !" hurla Harry. Il s'approcha de Severus et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il crocheta ses doigts dans sa gorge, et se mit à serrer de plus en plus fort. Severus tenta de résister, mais ne réussit qu'à tomber à genoux, et son bras heurta la coupe. Tout cela n'aurait donc servi à rien. Albus aurait dû le savoir dès le départ, qu'il n'arriverait pas à remplir cette mission. Peut-être en était-il parfaitement conscient, après tout. Comment aurait-il pu tuer Harry ? Harry... Tandis que le visage en face de lui devenait de plus en plus flou, il esquissa malgré tout un sourire heureux et sincère. Il allait mourir de la main de Harry.

Soudain, la prise autour de sa gorge se desserra. Une bouche s'écrasa durement contre la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers le visage qu'il avait tant aimé redécouvrir encore et encore de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres. Les yeux qui étaient maintenant devenus complètement noirs se troublèrent un instant. Severus se laissa envahir par les sensations qu'il ressentait presque malgré lui lors de ce baiser sauvage. Harry... Il se damnerait pour lui. Il savait à présent que s'il lui demandait de le rejoindre, alors il le ferait. Ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Il en était sûr. Les yeux se troublèrent à nouveau, et un éclair émeraude apparut. Severus sourit à nouveau. Harry était toujours là.

Et puis, tout prit fin. Il se sentit retomber dans la poussière, et il referma la main sur la coupe. Une autre main s'abattit sur la sienne, et lui desserra les doigts. Le temps que Severus se redresse, Harry s'était déjà emparé de la coupe. Il semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser sa propre main, comme si deux forces se battaient dans son corps, l'une voulant qu'il renverse la coupe, et l'autre... Severus ne savait pas vraiment. Il restait immobile, comme foudroyé. Harry fut pris de tremblements, et la coupe se vida de la moitié du liquide qu'elle contenait. Mais sa main continuait malgré tout à s'élever, et à se rapprocher de ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'ouvrit presque malgré elle, et un étrange gargouillement en sortit. Sa voix était perçante, affolée :

"Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête ! Repose cette coupe immédiatement !"

Les yeux d'Harry étaient redevenus totalement noirs, mais l'expression de son visage était déterminée. Alors que la coupe n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, la voix reprit :

"Attends, attends ! Je peux te faire faire de grandes choses... Avec moi, tu deviendras le sorcier le plus puissant de la T-" Le liquide coula enfin dans la gorge d'Harry, et les tremblements s'intensifièrent. Severus pointa aussitôt sa baguette et, l'esprit vidé de toute pensée, il lança un sortilège d'une blancheur immaculée qui frappa la poitrine du jeune homme. Des centaines de papillons d'une couleur ébène quittèrent alors le corps d'Harry, et se firent engloutir voracement par le feu qui avait continué à brûler. Harry s'effondra.

Severus regarda autour de lui, l'air hébété. Son combat avec Harry avait apparemment duré plus longtemps qu'il ne lui avait semblé, puisque la lumière diffuse de l'aube commençait à apparaître. Son regard tomba sur la silhouette étendue à ses pieds, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, écrasé par une tristesse sans nom. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il crut sentir une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Puis l'oubli tant attendu et espéré vint l'engloutir.

* * *

Donc voilà, maintenant Madame la Juge, je vais avoir l'occasion de me défendre pour avoir écrit ce... texte que vous venez de lire. Je _sais_ que Severus est un peu OOC. Or, lorsque je lis des Harry/Severus, j'aime que les personnages conservent leur caractère d'origine (même si un peu de guimauve ne fait pas de mal, hein, dans ce monde de brutes...). Donc j'ai fini par me dire que de toute façon, lorsque la mort d'un proche est inéluctable, on ne reste pas totalement soi-même, impassible et tout et tout. Bon. J'attends votre verdict, et toute critique est binvenue si ça peut me permettre d'avancer !

Ah oui, j'avais commencé à écrire une sorte de préquelle à cet OS (il ne fait toujours pas une page), mais il est dans la même veine que celui-là (c'est-à-dire un peu dramatique, quoi *_regarde le bout de ses chaussures*_), et j'ai envie de passer un peu à autre chose. Mais bon, si jamais ça intéresse certains, je veux bien faire un effort. Mais pas tout de suite, parce que 1) j'ai une traduction qui m'attend, 2) j'aimerais profiterdu peu de vacances qui nous reste, et 3) quand j'écris, je ne peux pas me donner de limite de temps imparti - il faut que ça coule, que ça soit fluide, donc j'écris, j'attends, je me remets à écrire, j'attends, etc... Mais alors pourquoi proposer ? Ben, c'est juste que je sais pas si ce que j'ai déjà écrit doit partir ou non aux oubliettes...

Bon, j'arrête mon baratin d'auteur, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et... j'attends vos reviews ?


End file.
